rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Muskles
The fifth episode of season 2. Enjoy! Script *'Rack': Bye NH! I'm going to the dirt convention! I'll be back in a few days! US will babysit you in the meantime! *(Rack leaves.) *'NH': Perfect! Now that the human is gone and our babysitter is occupied..... *(Cut to US looking at herself in a mirror.) *'US': Why do you keep looking at me? *(There's no response.) *'US': Stop copying me! *(Again, there's no response.) *'US': That's it! Go away, stalker! *(US punches the mirror; it breaks.) *'US': I showed him. *(Cut back to NH.) *'NH': I can finally unveil my............latest invention! *(Rig wakes up.) *'Rig': Manure pie please! *'NH': Rig! Where you even listening?! *'Rig': Sorry NH, but I already told you, when you talk like that, you make me sleepy........... *'NH': Fine. Long story short, I'm tired of being a string bean (turns into goo, then turns into normal), I could not possibly rule the world in my current state, so that's where my latest invention comes in! With one click of the button, I shall be muscular, powerful and unstoppable! (NH appears with moving pecs, muscles and a six pack, posing, then returning to normal.) *'Rig':............So how can I get toasty powers?! *'NH': Aw, I miss those. *(NH looks at "Super Wolf" costume.) *'NH': Wait, Rig, don't press the button! *'Rig': Okie dokie! I'll just get some garbage to eat! *(Rig leaves.) *'NH': Fine by me. Now, time to destroy this pitiful town and City Hall and I'll be mayor! *(NH presses the button. Nothing happens.) *'NH': Come on you hunk of junk! I made you, and this is the thanks I get?! *(NH keeps constantly pressing it, angrily, and still, nothing happens.) *'NH': Well that's just great! *'Rig': I'm back! There was some weird stuff in there like cheese, but I found manure! Ooh, what does that button do? *'NH': No Rig! Don't press it! *(Rig presses it.) *'Rig': Kinda too late for that, don't you think? *'NH': Well, the joke's on you, 'cause it doesn't work! *(The machine zaps Rig, making her muscular and tall.) *'Rig': Wow, I sure had a growth spurt! *'NH': Of course. Wait, If it works now, that means I can use it too! *'Rig': Uh oh, I feel heavy. *(She falls on the machine, crushing it to pieces.) *'Rig': Oopsie daisy! *'NH': Ugh......... wait! I can use her to destroy the town and City Hall for me! This is deliciously perfect! *'Rig': Does it involve pie? *'NH': Let's just go. *'Rig': Okie dokie! *(Rig gets up, breaking Rack's house. Rig grabs NH by her hand and keeps hurting him accidentally while she skips.) *'NH': (dazed): I think I lost my spleen. *'Rig': Ooh, I love those! They're so chewy and gooey! *(Rig sees a store labeled "Petey Pete Peter's Pies".) *'Rig': PIE! *'NH': No, Rig! You need to destroy the entire town, not get pie! *'Rig': Well, I need my manure first so I can have the energy to destroy the townsy. *'NH': Ugh, fine! *(Rig "gets" inside the store (by destroying it).) *'Rig': Hi, I'd like some manure pie! *'Cashier': You can have all the pie you want, just don't eat me! *(The Cashier runs away.) *'Rig': Gee, I wonder what his problem was........... oh well. *(Rig grabs all the pies and eats them like there's no tomorrow.) *'Rig': Wow, I could never eat this much pie! Thanks "muskles"! *'NH': "Muskles"? It's "muscles", Rig. *'Rig': Nooooooooo, it's "muskles". *'NH': How? It's pronounced "mus-les". *'Rig': No, "mus-kles". *'NH': Rig! It's "mus-cles"! *'Rig': Nooooooooooo........... you see, there's "M-U-S", meaning "Mus", right? So, then we have "C-L-E-S", meaning "Kles". So, it's "muskles". There's a C in there, and you gotta pronounce it. *'NH': Ugh, no! "M-U-S-C-L-E-S"! "Mus-cles"! That is the correct version! *'Rig': Oooh, are we in a spelling bee now? I'll spell antidisestablishmentarianism! "Q-R-0, B-5-L, N-100-3, RIG-SQUIRRELY-PIE!" *'NH': Ugh, forget it. Let's just destroy the town. *'Rig': PIZZA! *(Rig sees a store labeled "Petey Pete Peter's Pizzeria.) *'NH': But Rig, you just at-. *'Rig': PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA! *(Rig "gets" inside the store.) *'Rig': Hi, I'd like pizza with manure and piggies on it! *'Cashier': Get anything you want, just don't hurt me! *(The Cashier runs away.) *'Rig': Gee, that guy seemed familiar........ oh well. *(Rig eats all the pizza.) *'Rig': Mmm............ *'NH': Cam we get back to our- well, my life already and do the mission? *'Rig': Wait, I missed on something? *'NH': Just destroy the city. *'Rig': Okie dokie arty chokey! *'NH': Ew, I hate that food. Anyway, let's contin-. *'Rig': PIGGIES! *(Rig sees a store labeled Petey Pete Peter's Piggies.) *'NH': You have got to be kiddin-. *'Rig': PIGGGGGGGGGGIES! *(Rig "gets" inside the store.) *'Rig': Herro! I'd like some piggies, and more piggies, and more piggies, and more piggies, and so many piggies that I'll explode! *'Cashier': Just take them all! *(The Cashier runs away.) *'Cashier': Why do I own three stores with similar names, anyway? *(Cut back to Rig and NH.) *'NH': Can we just get this over with?! *'Rig': Okie dokie! *(A montage plays of Rig (accidentally) destroying buildings.) *'Rig': This is fun! *'NH': Yes! YES! My plan is coming to fruition! All you have to do is destroy City Hall! *'Rig': Aw, why? *'NH': Because the mayor is our enemy! *'Rig': But.............but...but.......... I like US! *'NH': I don't care! Just destroy it already! *'Rig': Poor US.......... Huh, I feel funny............ *(Rig starts getting smaller, eventually going back to the way she was.) *'Rig': (Huge burp): Excuse me. *'NH': (sarcastic): Of course, didn't see that coming. *'US': (running, realizing almost the whole town is destroyed): Whoa. Cool! *(US keeps running.) *(Cut to Rack.) *'Rack': Oh NH! I'm home! I got som-. *(Rack realizes his house, half-way broken. It then perishes entirely.) *(Rack says nothing, with a shocked wide-eyed expression.) *(Cut back to NH and US.) *'NH': Well that was a pointless episode. *'Rig': Yep, but it was still fun having "muskles"! *'NH': Rig, "mus-cles". *'Rig': NH, "mus-kles". *'NH': (reading script, unenthusiastically): Okay Rig, you're right. *'THE END..........?' *(The credits roll.) *'NH': I'm glad that's over! *'US': I know, right? I only got a few lines! *'Rig': I don't know guys, I thought it was a great episode! *'NH': You think any episode that has you in it is great! *'Rig': What can I say? They're great! *'Rack': I'm getting tired of this show. I stopped caring after......what was the episode where we learned why I do stuff for US again? *'US': Does it matter? It's a good thing we get paid a lot of money! *'Rack': (reading credits): "Written by: Rackliffelikespurple and New Heathera." Alright, who's ghostwritin'? I wrote none of this! *'NH': I would never write any of this dreck. *'US': Yeah, right. You two always write these awful episodes. You're just embarrassed to admit it. *'NH': (reading credits): "Thanks: To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters." Yeah, I'm thankful that these episodes are short! *'Rack': How come I'm not thanked? *'US': Because you're a horrible actor. Besides, you actually want to be put in there? *'Rig': Guys, I think we're being a little too harsh. *'NH': Whose bright idea was it to introduce this imbecile anyway? *'US': Yours, genius. *'NH': Oh, so you wanna mess with me?! Because that can be arranged! *'Rack': Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! *(US and NH are about to fight each other. The credits stop. People watching the show have shocked expressions.) *'Cameraman': Uh, guys, you're still on the air. *'US': Oh, now you tell us! Uh, I mean, we were only kidding, right guys? *'Rack': Uh, yeah! That was just to make the credits more interesting! *'NH': Whatever you say. *'Rig': Yeah! You know how funny we are, peoples! *'US': Hold on, I'm gonna teach a certain someone a lesson. *(US pounds fist together and the camera breaks, showing static.) *'THE TRUE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Cashier as Cashier *Cameraman as Cameraman Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple and New Heathera Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Other I like this one. I hope y'all liked the "ending". Thanks for reading! :D Category:Episodes